Flashbacks to the Future
by Power Within
Summary: Side Sequel to "Artemisia Means Balance", co-wrote with Stephen Shuey
1. Chapter 1

_**Flashbacks to the Future**_

**Chapter 1**

*This is the first Side Sequel to "Artemisia Means Balance". Expect more. By Side Sequel, We mean that it take place neither before or after the aforementioned Fan-fiction, but during. Disclaimer: Mei Pei Chin, and Master Chung I belong to Saban, as do Jason and Zack, and Shredder, the others (Andrea, Tana, Lisa and Master Jowl) are ours.

Present Day

From "Artemisia Means Balance":

_Arte suddenly remembered something that Master Splinter had said. "Master Splinter, you said you knew me just as you knew of Venus. That's because you knew our Masters and Zordon, right?" Master Splinter nodded smiling. "Do you know any other Masters with mutant turtle students?" Master Splinter said nothing but his eyes twinkled._

Now:

Venus asked, "Andrea, don't you remember my mistake nine years ago?" "Your mistake? You mean when Master Jowl brought Jason, Zack and me to China to meet you? What mistake was that? Wait, that spell you tried, oh you mean them, yes I remember now. We met them then."

Donny asked, "Hey wasn't that when the original Shredder was still free?" Splinter nodded. "Yes, that is correct, but I believe there is a story to this, do tell."

Venus looked at Arte and said, "Perhaps you should tell it. Though it will still give the boys a chance to tease me." "Very well," replied Arte, "It all started when we were 9, and my brother Jason and his best friend Zack were 12...

9 years ago...

Jason asked, "Master Jowl, why are you going to China?""I? I have an old friend in China. I am going to visit him. He wants me to meet his daughter, Mei Pei Chin, whom he calls a miracle child. He also has invited me to the Shinobi Hall." Jason asked "Can Artemisia and I come along?"

Now:

Venus said, "If you are going to tell the story Artemisia then at least tell it right." "Sorry." Arte said.

9 years ago...

Jason asked, "Can Andrea and I come along?" "Actually, my friend invited me to bring two of my students, and I think he'd interested in the two of you, but you'll need your parents' permission." Jason jumped up and exclaimed, "YES! Andrea we get to go over seas." "Only with your parents' permission," Master Jowl reiterated.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Later, Virginia and Frank Scott sat in the living room mulling over the idea. Frank was all for it. "I trust Master Jowl. And this will be so good for them - culture wise, just as long as no one finds out that Andrea is a mutant turtle."

Virginia said, "I don't like it. They're still my babies. But they won't be that way for long. Perhaps if Jason could take a friend along, I wouldn't feel so scared." "Perhaps we should ask Jowl about that, but who should he take, who could he take?" Virginia asked, "Andrea, what do you think of Zachary Taylor?" Andrea had to ask, "The president or Jason's best friend, nicknamed Zack?" Virginia smiled. She said, "Jason's best friend. Though I am glad to see you remember your history." Andrea nodded, "He's nice, very protective of me, like having a second big brother." Virginia asked, "What do you think, Frank?" "I think that is a great idea and I just got off the phone with Jowl he says it is alright." Virginia said, "Then I am alright with it." "We still have to ask the Taylors," replied Frank.

Virginia nodded as she got up and picked up the phone. "I'll talk to them." Jason grinned, "China, with my sis and best friend. Yeah."

Andrea was quiet for a minute. "Jason, tell me about the man who saved me from the sewer again?" Jason looked at her and asked, "Why?" "Was he from Japan or China?" "He was from China, I think. I was five. What's the deal Andrea?" "You said he was a Shinopa or something." Jason sighed and said, "Dad told me he was a Shinobi." "Oh I was just wondering, cause we are going to China, and Master Jowl said something about the Shinobi Hall." Jason said, "You think we'll get to see the guy that saved you?" "Probably not, but it could happen." Andrea said. Jason rolled his eyes as Virginia walked over with a smile on her face. "Can he go, Mom?" asked Andrea. Virginia nodded and said, "Have fun children."

"Wait, we're leaving right now?" Andrea asked. "I'm not packed." Jason asked, "When did Master Jowl say we were leaving?" Frank looked at his son. "He said to meet at the Dojo at 6pm sharp." Jason said, "That's in two hours. That should be long enough to pack."

An hour and a half later...

Putting the last of the bags in the car, Frank asked, "What transportation are they taking again? It can't be public, with um Andrea…" Virginia said, "Frank. We took her on a plane before. When we went back to New York. Remember?" "Yeah, but she is older now. We better bundle her up."

Virginia nodded as Zack's dad brought him up. "Hey my man, Jason! Andrea good to see you again! This is awesome. Thanks, Mr. and Mrs. Scott." Zack said. Jason grabbed Zack's hand and pulled him close to him. He said, "Zack! Good to have you along bro." Andrea grinned. "Great to have you along Zack, the more the merrier." Frank nodded.

Virginia said, "Alright kids, hop in. We don't want to be late."

5:58 pm Setting Sun Dojo…

Jason said, "We made it with two minutes to spare." Master Jowl was outside with the Dojo van waiting. "There you are. Andrea, Jason, and Zachary. Hop in and I'll get your bags." Jason smiled as he called out, "Shotgun!" He rushed up to the front door. Zack and Andrea shook their head and smiled as they took the second row. Soon the bags were all in and everyone was waving goodbye. Virginia had tears in her eyes as she waved good-bye. Frank put his arm around her, "They're growing up. And these two will make it. I promise."

Virginia nodded as she said, "I just wish it wasn't so fast." Frank nodded. "Me too, Honey. Me too."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

They soon arrived at the airport. They went through the security checkpoints quickly and found a place to sit waiting for them to be called for the flight to China. Jason stood up and looked around. He said, "Oh no. Zack here comes Larry." Zack groaned. A muffled voice from the mass of clothing between them asked, "OO eeh Airy?"

Larry walked up and said, "Jason Lee Scott and Zachary Taylor. And who is it under the hood? Andrea the female turtle?" Jason said, "Larry Peterson." "Wha ia oo ya?" came from the hood. Master Jowl, stood and asked, "Jason, Zack would you introduce me to your friend?"

Jason said, "Master Jowl, this is Larry Peterson. He says he knows about the mutant turtles but claims that there is no such thing as a female one." "Well young man, it is strange that you know of them at all, since they are only 9 years old at this time, and half of them are spread out across the world."

Larry said, "Somebody found out. There are comic books about them." "Well those comic books would obviously be wrong then, since they are only 9, so I suggest you forget everything you think you know about them." Larry said, "Well I know one thing." He stuck his face into Andrea's and said, "There are no female turtles." Master Jowl laughed. "That is where you are wrong the most young man. No female turtles indeed. Ha ha." Larry growled as he walked off.

The intercom picked up before any the three could ask Master Jowl. "Now Boarding Flight 1296 to Beijing." Jason asked, "That us?" Master Jowl nodded. "That is us." Jason said, "Ok let's pick up our stuff and go."

Master Jowl took the lead, Andrea grabbed her carry-on which had her game boy in it, and followed him, Zack was next. Jason grabbed his carry-on which had his writing and drawing equipment.

Master Jowl led them to the line, and there they waited until they got to the Ticket counter. The person behind the counter checked their tickets and passports. She said, "Excuse me sir. The young lady in the hood. Does she have a passport?" Master Jowl stared into her eyes until she stared back. "She does not need one." He said in a hypnotizing voice.

"She does not need one," she said in a monotone voice. Then in a normal cheery voice she says, "Have a nice flight sir. Try to keep the young ones out of trouble while in first class." She winked at him.

"Thank you ma'am," Master Jowl smiled. He led his students down the gangplank to the plane, whispering, "If I ever catch anyone of you doing that- with out sufficient good reason - I'll ... I don't know..." Jason smirked and said, "Why would we need to?" "I don't know, but that technique is for emergencies only." Jason smiled looking at Andrea. He asked, "Isn't this fun?" "MM ka-a ot."

Jason asked, "Why does the hood make it hard for you to talk?" Andrea lifted the hood to show 2 or 3 scarves wrapped around her face and head barely missing her eyes and covering everything else. Jason said, "Oh. Was hoping we could talk. Guess I'll talk with Zack the whole trip."

Zack looked from Andrea to Jason and said "I think your mom is a bit overprotective." Jason replied, "I can understand her worry, bro. Andrea would be taken away and dissected to see what makes her tick." Master Jowl had a secretive smile on his face. "Where we are going, Andrea need not hide her face." Jason asked, "They expect that kind of stuff?"

"Not exactly. My old friend is a High Ranking Shinobi - or a Ninja Shaman. They battle many kinds of kappa (monsters) and keep others imprisoned. While it is rare, they do come across good kappa, or other good non-humans, it happens time to time, and are friends. I have a feeling that one of them has a lot in common with Andrea." Jason asked, "Master, I thought Ninja's were Japanese and we're going to China." "You can find Ninjas in all parts of world Jason, including New York." "New York?" Zack asked. Jason asked, "Why New York?" Master Jowl sighed. "There are some near Angel Grove too." "Cool."

A stewardess walked up, "Anything to drink?" Master Jowl ordered Tomato juice, Andrea lifted off a scarf to say clearly enough, 'Ginger Ale', and Zack ordered Coke. Jason ordered a sprite and the waitress walked off.

Zack had been wanting to ask Master Jowl something. "So who is this one that has a lot in common with Andrea and why?" Master Jowl smiled that smile again and said, "That you will have to wait and see."

Another stewardess walked up and asked, "Would the children like something to read?" Andrea held up her Game Boy. Zack said, "I would like something please." She handed over one of the latest Japanese Comics still in Japanese. On the cover were four turtles with weapons and all wearing red bandanas. They seemed to be in a New York setting even though the artwork was Anime. Zack, "What the.. Turtles? This is weird."

Jason took the comic and said, "Master. Look. This is what Larry was talking about." Master Jowl nodded. "Word is getting out somehow. But you must not believe everything you read. The others are much too young." Jason nodded and said, "Only thing that's bad is that it's in Japanese."

Zack laughed. "Master Jowl can read Japanese, can't you, Master?" "You want him to read us the story." Jason pulled out some paper and started drawing Andrea as a cool looking Ninja Turtle. The drinks soon came. Zack nodded. Master Jowl looked contemplative as he sipped his tomato juice. Andrea spoke up, "I would like to hear it too, please Master."

Jason said, "Go ahead. It'll pass the time." "That comic is just a story. It's not real. But I have a real story for you." Master Jowl said. "It is about the meeting of seven of different Arts who were told that their students would save the world from many different forces."

Now:

Mikey interrupted, "Who were the Masters?" Venus looked down and answered, "I do not know." "Master Jowl used different names." Arte said. Leo asked, "Tell us the story maybe we can figure it out." Venus nodded. Master Splinter broke in before either Venus or Arte could speak. "That is a story for another time, let us finish the story we are on now."

Venus said, "Perhaps you should skip to the meeting Andrea." "Okay," Arte said.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

9 years ago...

Beijing, China

Master Jowl led them to another smaller plane, which took them to the province of Gansu. Next they traveled by train to the nearby smaller province of Ningxia. Then by car to Obotu. Jason asked, "Where are we master?" "We are in Obotu, about 40 miles from where we should be. Have any of you ever ridden a horse?" Jason looked at Zack and said, "We did when we were seven."

Andrea shook her head. "Then we will have to go by wagon." Master Jowl spent the next 10 minutes trying to rent a wagon. Jason looked at Andrea and asked, "You ok?" Andrea nodded, but took off one of the scarves. It was wet with sweat. Jason hugged Andrea and said, "I'm worried about you."

Master Jowl came back. "We have the wagon. Jason or Zack up front with me, Andrea you can take off most of that, but hide under the blanket till I say come out, and whoever is not up front with me, sit in back with Andrea." Jason said, "I'll jump in the back with Andrea." Zack took the front seat.

After 3 hours of traveling, they found themselves in a lush valley with a lake. The dirt road led around the lake to a Chinese Temple like dwelling complete with a dock and decorative Archway. Jason said, "Wow, nice."

Master Jowl replied, "Yes, I know. This is the home of my friend, Master Chung I, who is the head Shinobi Shaman in the world. Andrea you may show yourself now." Jason looked at him funny then looked at her.

As Andrea freed herself from the blanket, Master Jowl reminded Jason and Zack of what he had said earlier. "Do you remember what I said? The Shinobi fight and imprison evil kappa and are friends with good kappa and other non-humans. There is even one non-human here that has a lot in common with Andrea. Yes you Andrea." "What do you mean, Master Jowl?"

Master Jowl stopped the wagon by the dwelling and got out. He helped Zack out, then went around to the back of the wagon and helped Andrea and Jason off. "Why don't you go find out by ringing the bell?" Jason nodded as he rushed up and rung the doorbell.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A young turtle girl opens the door. Zack dropped his jaw. "Another?" Andrea looked stunned. Master Jowl spoke calmly. "Hello Mei Pei Chi. I'm Master Jowl, and I've heard so much about you, from your Master, Chung I." She bowed and said, "I welcome you, Master Jowl and students to this sacred temple." Master Jowl bowed back. "This is Jason, Zack, and the one that could be your sister is Andrea. We thank you. Is your Master at home?"

She stood up and said, "Yes he is. Come in." She looked at Andrea and said, "You smell familiar." Andrea looked at Mei Pei funny. "Um ook." Master Jowl led them in after Mei Pei." Mei said, "You know a turtle can recognize another turtle by their scent. Yours strikes my memory from sometime before."

Andrea looked curious, "Oh." Master Jowl called out, "Chung I, we are here." Chung I walked up and said, "Jowl, my friend, good to see you." He hugged him. "It is good to see you as well. I present Andrea, as promised, I have found and trained her and her brother, after you told of them and told me of your Mei Pei mutating."

Mei smiled and said, "So you really are like me. Would you like to see my room?" "Sure." Andrea grinned. She followed Mei out. Zack questioned Master Jowl, "I thought the Scotts found you like everyone else. Yet now it seems like you two old guys conspired." Jason asked, "Yeah, what's up with that?"

Master Jowl smiled, "Jason, look at Master Chung I, do you not recognize him?" Jason looked at him and said, "Yeah. You saved Andrea when she fell into the sewer." Master Chung I bowed. "Master Chung I found Mei Pei covered in similar slime that Andrea was in. When Mei Pei mutated, he realized the possibility of Andrea mutating as well and contacted me to make sure she would be safe."

"That's right, we got a letter from him two years ago." Jason said. Zack still uncertain, nodded. Master Jowl smiled again. "Why don't you two go put your things in the spare room." Jason nodded and ran off. Zack followed him. Chung I looked at Jowl. He said, "That was a half truth, old friend." In Mei Pei's room. Andrea was looking around. It was very simple and bare compared to her own room. Yet it had a certain elegance to it.

Mei asked, "What do you think?" "It is very pretty." Andrea said. Mei smiled at her. She said, "You can stay here with me if you would like." Andrea smiled. "Thanks. I'm learning Kung Fu, you?" "I am learning the ancient arts of the Shinobi. Magic."

"Wow, could you teach me some?" Just then there was a knock. Mei said, "Enter." Zack came in. Mei said, "Hello." "Did I hear something about magic? Jase, come in here Mei's gonna do some magic for us." Mei said, "I don't think it's a good idea." "C'mon it'll be cool," Zack said. Mei said, "I don't know if I can do it in front of too many."

"We'll all help, just tell us what to do." Andrea said. Jason sighed and said, "C'mon Zack. Mei doesn't want to show us anything." Andrea piped up, "At least show us what you will be able to do someday?" Mei closed her eyes and concentrated. She fired a small ball of light at Zack.

Zack was knocked back a bit. "Uff. Yeah that was awesome." Andrea said, "That was cool. What else, do you have a spell book?" Mei said, "My master does and he is teaching me." "Can we see it?" asked Zack.

Mei stepped back and her eyes grow wide. She said, "It is forbidden." Zack frowned. "Maybe just a little peek?" He asked hopefully. Mei said, "Forbidden." Zack nodded, "Alright. just tell us where it is so we can avoid that room." Mei said, "No."

"Damn. You're good. I guess Andrea and I will just have to go looking for it. Coming Jason?" Jason said, "Zack you're incorrigible. Let's get back to our room and let the girls talk."


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Present Day:**_

_**Mikey jumped in, "You went and found the book didn't you? I know, that's what I would've done. Heehee, forbidden indeed." "Mikey!" Master Splinter rebuked. "And all of you, quit interrupting Artemisia; let her tell the story." **_

_**Venus looked at Artemisia and sighed. Artemisia nodded to Venus, "You want to tell it from here?" Venus said "It is quite embarrassing. I don't know if I can." "Well it started after dinner, which was egg drop soup, and sesame chicken, which I must say was better than American Chinese. Anyways the trouble started after dinner and was started by Zack."**_

_**Venus said, "It was always Zack's fault of course." Andrea smiled. "Yes, he was always getting us in trouble with the magic and supernatural. Strange that when he chosen to be a Ranger, he was skeptical, and refused to believe that a 'giant floating head, and a tin can" could give him 'a super powerful suit' to 'fight a space witch and save the world.'" Venus nodded.**_

_**"But I digress." Andrea said. "Zack and Jason asked if they could explore the Temple." **_

_**9 years ago…**_

_**Jason said, "We'll be good, Masters." Master Jowl looked to his old friend, "It is okay with me if it is okay with you.""It would only be good if Mei Pei Chi would go with them." **_

_**"Perhaps Andrea should go with me too." Master Jowl nodded, "My thoughts exactly, Mei Pei." Andrea nodded. Mei smiled a bit. She enjoyed having another girl that looked like herself around. Andrea smiled too. She felt comfortable here, where she was accepted for who she was and not what she looked like.**_

_**Jason looked at Zack and said, "You know, I'm glad Andrea could come." Zack grinned with a mischievous look in his eye that his friend knew all too well and said quietly, "Me too." Mei said, "Shall we go?" Andrea said excitedly, "Yeah I'm ready, Jason? Zack?" Zack nodded. Jason looked at his friend and sighed. Zack said manically, "Are you ready, Jason? Are ya? Are ya? Are ya?"**_

_**Jason said, "Perhaps we should mind ourselves Zack. I don't like the look Master Chung I gave us." "Okay, Jason." Zack said, happy as a lark. He had a big grin on his face. Jason chuckled and said, "You're incorrigible."**_

_**"Yes, I know, you told me before dinner. Also you told me last week, and two times last month-" Mei said, "So where would you like to go?" Andrea spoke up before Zack could, "What is there to see?"**_

_**"Perhaps the Garden of reflection." Jason asked, "What is that?" Mei said, "You shall see." She walked off. They followed her through a series of Halls. Soon they came outside and saw a beautiful garden. Andrea looked around admiring it. Zack glanced around, but backed softly towards the door. He seemed to lost of his hyper-ness.**_

_**Jason breathed in the air and said, "Wow! Can you feel the serenity in this place?" Andrea nodded. "I feel at peace here." Meanwhile Zack was wandering the Halls, dead lost, and looking in all the rooms.**_

_**Mei looked around and said, "Oh no. Where is your friend, Zachary?" Andrea shook her head. "Not again. He gets into so much trouble. Let me guess, he's after that Book isn't he, Jason?" Jason said, "I told him not to." He ran off looking for his friend.**_

_**Andrea rolled her eyes, "Now they are both lost. I'll stick with you Mei. Should we go after them?" Meanwhile, Zack found a interesting room with Kanji on the door. He went in. Mei said, "Yes."**_

_**"Well, first, I think we should find Jason and then go after Zack, what do you think, Mei?" Zack saw what seemed to be an Urn on a short pillar. In Kanji, which Zack could not read, it read, "The SHREDDER. DO NOT BREAK! Mei said, "No, I think Zachary first. He's dangerous on his own."**_

_**Jason ran up and found Zack. He said, "Dude, what are you doing?" Below the Kanji, there was a picture of a man in armor looking like a walking salad shooter from Hell. "I just wanted to look." Zack said, as he reached out to touch the Urn. Just then the girls popped in.**_

_**Mei shouted, "DO NOT TOUCH THAT OR YOU WILL BE TORTURED WITH A THOUSAND PAIN STICKS!" However, it was too late, the slightest touch of his fingers sent the Urn falling back and crashing to the floor. **_

_**Jason dived to catch it. Mei grabbed Zack in a painful hold and roared at him. It slipped out of Jason's hands, Andrea tried to get it, but it hit the floor and shattered. A dark cloud of evil rose up. Mei twisted Zack's arm harder and asked, "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?"**_

_**Zack cried, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Jason asked, "What was in that Urn?" The cloud began to assume the shape of the man in the picture. "I am the Shredder and I will destroy those who imprisoned me so long ago, the Shinobi Shamans and then I will Conquer the world. Mwahaha." The cloud wafted out the window.**_

_**Mei let go of Zack and cried out. She tried, feebly, to re-imprison the spirit. The spirit laughed evilly and said, "It took five Master Shamans to imprison me and you, a novice apprentice Shaman, think you can do it alone?" He casually flicked a ball of low power at her and she was flung back into the wall. At this point, Andrea ran in, she had gone to fetch the Masters, and they were right behind her.**_

_**Master Chung I created a ball of energy and fired it at the Shredder spirit to entrap it. Master Jowl threw lightning at it. Both attacks were fired back at the users. Master Jowl was badly injured and knocked unconscious. Shredder lashed out a hand to him and he vanished. Chung I hit the ground hard. Then he looked up and tried to speak, but no words came out of his mouth. He fell unconscious again.**_

_**The Shredder took him took him too. "Nothing else of value here, just two novice apprentices, and two junior ones."**_

_**He vanished then. Andrea took a breath, "We have to stop him, and get our Masters back!" Mei said, "First things first." She grabbed Zack by the shirt. "I am putting you someplace you can do no more harm." She dragged him off. Andrea stopped her. "Wait, Mei, we may need him." Zack stopped his protesting and looked at Andrea.**_

_**"No. He has caused enough trouble. He was the one who got my father captured." "Yes and Master Jowl, but we must stick together now- we are all we have, Jason, you, me and even Zack. Now does your father have any trusted shamans nearby?"**_

_**"If he does they will soon be captured as well. No we need help from the ones that captured the essence of the Shredder to begin with. But I will not put my trust in the hands of someone who thinks only of himself." She dragged Zack off again.**_

_**"I see, but Mei that would take a spell, I would think that only a full shaman at least could do. Do you have the power as a Novice Apprentice? I believe you'll need to draw a lot of power from ALL of us." "I can do it. My master told me I need to believe in myself. To look deep within for the power source I need. Even if I did, I would not want it from this one."**_

_**"He made a mistake, and I believe he has learned from it. However if that is how you feel, fine." Mei tossed Zack into a white room. There appeared to be no walls or anything. She said, "It is the reflection room. We place those that have done major wrong in here for a total time of thirty minutes. It should give you time to reflect on what you have done." She closed the door. On the inside it disappeared.**_

_**"Is he safe there? I mean if the Shredder comes?" Andrea asked. "If the Shredder comes, the Shredder would not be able to touch him. The Shredder was once locked in there for seven years. It drove him insane." "Fine, now Jason and I will escort you to the place where the spell is to be cast." "No. I must go alone. I need the book."**_

_**"I don't think so Mei. "We are sticking together. We are all we got. We split up, we may not see each other again." Mei looked down and sighed. "Alright. Follow me." She walked off.**_

_They followed her into a simple room with a podium at one end. On top of the Podium was a large leather bound book. It was open to the page they needed. Did Master Chung I know beforehand this was to happen?_


	7. Chapter 7

*Thanks for the heads up, on the boldness Ghostwriter. Now fixed.

Chapter 7

A short time in the future...

Mona Lisa grabbed the sword with her hook sword and flung it away. She wrapped the hook end of her weapon around the Dragon's wrist and flung him. She said, "It could be worse." Fontana trapped the sword of her Dragon in between her batons and wrenched from his hand. "Like what-"

Present Day:

"Wait just a minute!" Cried Mikey. "What do you mean "A short time in the future…" and who the heck are Mona Lisa and Fontana?" Venus said, "Uhhhhh..." "Apparently," Arte replied, "They are two female turtles that will join us in the near future. Other than that, we don't know much else about them."

Venus said, "They seemed to have been fighting the same Dragons we are now. Or at least that is what they told us." "Now you'll know more if you quit interrupting." Arte said sternly to the boys. Donny said, "C'mon guys, you don't hear me interrupting."

A short time in the future. . .

Fontana jeered at Mona Lisa, "Like what? The original Demon Shredder, Dai Shi, Dragon Emperor, the Monarch of Evil and the Cubisan team up?"

Mona Lisa hooked her two swords together and swung it at a dragon. It fell back but his weapon was knocked out of his hand. She jumped over him grabbed it her hook swords and flung it onto the ground over her head. She said, "Exactly my point."

"Yeah like that'll ever happen; Demon Shredder, Dai Shi, and Cubisan are imprisoned and have been for thousands of years, the old Monarch of evil was destroyed, and the new one redeemed. But Dragon Emperor was released, so probably it will just be our luck that that we'll end up fighting all of them! Our luck is hideous. It just had to be tonight you chose for a walk." She swept a Dragon off his feet with a baton.

"I like to take brisk walks at night. Besides, didn't our masters say we needed to be in New York?" "Yes, well.." Lisa slid under the last one pulling it's foot from underneath it with her hook sword. She said, "Annnnnnnndddd we're done."

"Let's get back to the toilet where we are staying before we get in more trouble." Tana said.

Lisa sneezed and said, "Whoa. What was that?" "A sneeze, short stuff." Tana said. "I know but I... aaah-choo... only get this way when... aaaah-choooo... when there is magic... aaah-chooo... around." "Venus? Or Dragons?" Tana said quickly naming off the ones she knew could do it.

"No, seems old. AAAAAAHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOO!" "Old, as in some geezer or old in magic? And talk about blowing your brains..."

9 years ago...

A couple of tethers popped out of the book and shot through the portal. Mei grabbed them and pulled hard. Andrea grabbed the tethers too and pulled as hard as she could. "Com'on Jase." Jason ran up and helped pull. He said, "This is tougher than I thought."

A short time in the future...

Mona Lisa continued sneezing hard. A tether from the portal suddenly wrapped around Tana. "What the Hell?" She struggled and couldn't get loose. A second tether wrapped around Lisa as she sneezed hard. She couldn't even struggle. The tethers pulled the girls slowly into the portal.

Lisa finally said, "Let's see where these go." She let out a heavy sneeze that knocked her off her feet. Tana growled but accepted Lisa's wisdom as they were pulled through the portal.

9 years ago. . .

"The Shamans from long ago are coming through!" exclaimed Andrea. Mei said, "I cannot believe we have them." Soon the two girls and one boy heard a loud sneeze. "Uhh..." Andrea looked at Mei and asked "Did these Shamans have allergies to turtles?" "I do not know. I have not learned much about the Shamans."

There came a female voice, "Shamans? Who the heck wants Shamans? My friend is allergic to magic- it would be terrible if she were allergic to turtles!" The sneeze came again a few more times.

"You know, Mei, I think we may have a problem." said Andrea. Mei said, "I did it again." "Did what again, Mei?" Andrea asked. The older Turtles came into sight. "Mei? As in Mei Pei Chi?"

"Wait a minute, Older turtle girls who know your name, Mei?" Andrea asked. "Who in the world are you?" Mona Lisa looked at Andrea and then said, "Tana, a moment." Tana whispered, "What is it, Lisa?

She turned from Andrea and Mei and said, "We can't tell them who we are. Really." "Why the hell not?" Tana was agitated. "We're in the past." Tana froze for a second. "What do you mean we're in the past? Who are they and why are they turtle girls and a human boy?" "That's Venus, Arte and Arte's brother Jason." Tana's jaw dropped. Lisa nodded and said, "We can't tell them much."

Andrea watched the two older turtle girls whispering and asked Mei, "Who are they?" Mei looked at them and replied, "I have a theory." Andrea nodded, "Tell us, then." "They are from the future." "But .. but, we were pulling from the past - wait are you saying they are us? or our children or grandchildren?"

"I don't know. I don't know how far in the future we grabbed them." "Well, we might as well tell them why they are here." Andrea said.

Tana looked at Lisa and said, "Are you saying that Venus' younger self brought us here as a novice?" Lisa nodded. "Always knew she was good, but didn't always get things right." "So why'd the heck she bring us here, or whoever she was trying to? And where their Masters?"

Jason said, "You better tell them." Andrea nodded. "Um excuse me." She said to the older girls. Lisa turned and said, "Yes?"

"First of all," Andrea replied, "I'd like to apologize for dragging out of your own time. We were intending to bring the Great Shamans of the Past here, but there was a slight error. My name is Andrea Scott. This is my brother Jason Scott, and our friend Mei Pei Chi.

"Another friend of ours, Zack, his curiosity got us all in major trouble; you see he accidentally released the Demon Shredder, who captured our Masters. That's why we needed the Great Shamans of the Past, and inadvertently got you. Will you help us?"

"Well that explains why they brought us here and where their Masters are," Tana commented quietly to Lisa, "But why do they call themselves, Andrea and Mei?" "Mei gained her name when she met the Turtles. Andrea didn't use her name until she felt she had no family."

"I see." Tana said quietly. To the young ones she said, "You expect us to find and defeat the Demon Shredder?" "That seems a bit... far fetched." Andrea frowned. "Could you defeat his soldiers, while we free our masters, and they could imprison the Demon Shredder once more?" Lisa said, "I don't think so."

"May I ask why not?" "Uh... We don't want t do anything to damage the time stream." "Okay, do you have any ideas to solve this crisis?" Andrea was getting irritated. Lisa turned around and whispered to Tana, "I am open to suggestions." "Hmm, we put these three to sleep, and erase their memories, and call forth the entire team and then fight and free the Masters." Tana said quietly. "Are you stoned?" "No, why?" "All that is gonna take a lot." "A lot of what?" "Time. Time we don't have. I think we're gonna have to help them." "Me too." Lisa turned around and said, "My associate and I agree that we should help you in the way that you have requested."

Andrea nodded. "That's great. What do you think, Jason, Mei?" Mei said, "We can use all the help we can get." Jason said, "Leave me out of it. I need to check in on Zack."

Andrea nodded. She turned to Mei. "Mei, you are going to have to do a lot of studying in that book of Shinobi Magic of your Master's. You have find, put together and practice the spell that will imprison Demon Shredder again. The rest of us, that is you older turtles, hmm, what did you say your names were?"

Lisa said, "We didn't. My name is Mona Lisa." Tana frowned and said, "I'm Fontana." Andrea raised an eyebrow. "Well, Fontana, Mona Lisa and I will search the land around here for signs of the Demon Shredder, his minions, or the Masters, unless either of you have a better idea."

Mona Lisa said, "I thought you and Mei were going to find the masters while, Tana and I fought Demon Shredder." "First we have to find the Demon Shredder and minions. The Masters will be where they are." Mei asked, "I guess I could get a spell ready, but shouldn't my master perform it?"

"Mei, you may have to do it with him, he will be weakened by the time we find him. You must be ready to do it with him, should the need arise." Mei sighed and said, "Alright. I'll look up the spell."

"Do either of you have an idea of where we could start looking?" Mona Lisa replied, "I would check around the Foot Ninja Clan of Japan." Mei asked, "Why would we try there?" Tana rolled her eyes and said, "Because they're his soldiers - who he calls "his family"." Mona Lisa says, "Though at this time they may still work for Hamato Yoshi. I think that's the guy that trained... never mind."

Andrea wondered who she meant but didn't ask. "Well let's find them." Mona said to Mei, "Bring the book, young one." Tana nodded. "You'll need it." Mei nodded and picked up the book and asked, "Should we take the boat?"

Tana frowned and looked toward Lisa. "You know better than me." Lisa said, "I don't know. We didn't bring our clothes with us to try and blend in." Andrea spoke up. "Master Jowl's cloak is hanging on it's hook." Lisa said, "You take it Tana. That just leaves me."

Andrea looked at Mei. "Does Master Chung I have anything?" She asked as Tana slipped on the cloak. "He has no need of a cloak her size." Lisa said, "I have an idea then. Tough for me but I can do it." Tana frowned at her. "What?" "I'll follow you along the sewer path then jump on the side of the boat. I can handle it."

Andrea's jaw dropped. "Sewer?" Tana was surprised also- "There is a sewer here?" "There are underground tunnels actually. I just called it a sewer." "Ah." Tana said. Andrea was disgusted though "You would go in a Sewer?"

Present Day:

Mikey was taken aback. "What's wrong with the Sewers, we've lived here all our lives!" Venus says, "Andrea lived in a house in Angel Grove. I lived with my Master. Sewers were not something laudable at the time." Mikey was confused. "What's laudable?" "Good idea."

"I see." Mikey said. Raph followed with, "Said the blind man." Mikey finished the jeering statement with, "Who picked up his hammer and saw."

Venus says, "A curious phrase." "Yes, it is," Arte replied. "Venus, I think I spent too much time on dialogue and need to speed it up to the fighting part or at least the search part. What do you think?"

Venus said, "Are you sure you do not wish to describe Mona's travel. She talked about it with us in great detail." Arte thought about it for a minute and then replied, "Mei, why don't tell about that, my memories about are kind of fuzzy." "Very well, Andrea, I shall."

9 years ago . . .

Mona Lisa traveled underground quickly and silently. She put suction cups on her hands and feet and jumped onto the side of the boat. She climbed quickly and silently on the boat until she found a window in the Cargo Hold and jumped in.

Inside, were Tana, Mei and Andrea. Andrea was practicing her balance, while mediating with Mei on the evil energies of the Shredder. However, she hadn't mastered either yet and soon fell down a clatter. "Watch it, shrimp." Mei said, "Quiet please. This is not easy."

"Sorry," whispered Andrea. Tana rolled her eyes and continued to steer the boat. Mei said, "Do we know if Mona Lisa is on board?" Andrea replied, "I'll go look for her," as she picked herself up and walked out of the room into the cargo hold.

Mona Lisa took off her suction cups then heard a noise. She hid in the shadows and pulled her hook swords out. Andrea tried to be as quiet as she could and cautious too, for even now, the shredder's warriors could be here now waiting for her. She may be a child, and she may be a novice, but she would do her best.

Mona Lisa sighed and said, "Even now I can smell Angel Grove on you, kid." Andrea jumped, startled. "Oh, Lisa there you are. What do you mean you smell Angel Grove? Have you been there?" Mona Lisa stopped herself and realized she hadn't said she was from the future. She said, "Yeah. Once or twice."

"Anything interesting, you've found?" Andrea asked as she led Lisa to the bridge. Lisa shook her head. She asked, "So this is a private boat?" "Mei mentioned that it belonged to the temple for such quests," Andrea replied as they entered the bridge. Mona Lisa made it up and said, "Hey Tana, since when could you pilot a boat?" The boat jerked as it hit a rock. "Since nobody else here can." The next jolt knocked them all to the floor.

Mona sighed and said, "Move. I know how to pilot. My sensei taught me." "So, Less, Master Thrang taught you some useful things after- oops.." Tana broke off suddenly. Mei Pei Chi looked at them and asked, "Master Thrang was your teacher?"

"Umm," Tana said and sighed. "He was Lisa's. They are from Korea. I'm from Vietnam." Mei said, "I am from China and Andrea is from the States." Tana nodded. "We know." Mona Lisa said, "But Andrea's master is from Japan."

Andrea looked at them in shock and then asked Mei, "How do they know so much about me?" Mona said, "Guess there are American Turtles and Oriental Turtles." SHe laughed. Mona looked at Tana and said, "Me and my big mouth." "There's more?"


End file.
